Teenage dream
by Unviciomas
Summary: Todo había vuelto a comenzar con un sueño y ella se sentía una adolescente de nuevo. No importaba los años que habían pasado, Scorpius seguía siendo Scorpius y seguía teniendo el mismo efecto en ella.
1. Teenage dream

**Teenage Dream… o de como todo volvió a comenzar con un sueño**

Está sentada a su lado en los jardines del colegio mientras él la abraza por detrás y entrelaza sus manos. La brisa corre tranquila mientras juega con sus dedos, los acaricia suavemente y luego lo mira a los ojos grises. Le gusta sentir como la sonrisa de él está destinada sólo a ser suya, como si nada más en el mundo pudiera hacerlo sonreír así.

Los rayos del sol los alcanzan y hacen que su rubio cabello resplandezca, haciéndolo ver aún más bonito de lo normal. Él es hermoso, al menos a sus ojos lo es.

Están sus amigos allí también y su primo Albus, pero a ellos no les importa. Se sonríen y juegan como si nada más existiera en el mundo además de ellos dos. Él siempre tuvo la capacidad de hacerla sonreír con no más de dos palabras y hacer que lo demás dejara de interesar, hay algo en él que nadie más tiene y que la llama poderosamente. Él llegó a su vida para cambiar todo radicalmente, para lograr que ella quisiera ser mejor, para hacerla feliz.

No sabía muy bien cómo describir lo que sentía cuando estaba con él, porque eran tantas emociones juntas que no había forma de que pudiera expresarlas todas sin terminar de perderse. Aunque básicamente lo que él le daba era vida, era libertad y era la capacidad de hacerla sentirse bien consigo misma a pesar de todo. A su lado sentía que podía hacer lo que quisiera. También le generaba una expectativa, una anticipación, como si de un momento a otro el fuera a dejarla sin respiración. Otra de las cosas que le encantaba es que la hacía sentir hermosa, sin importar lo desarreglada u horrible que estuviera, para él ella siempre estaba y era hermosa.

Se dio vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos y sonreírle. Entrelazó sus dedos con fuerza, como si no quisiera perderlo y se acercó para darle un beso, pero un ruido constante y una luz potente que la cegaban la llevan de vuelta a la realidad.

Fue un sueño, un maldito sueño y Rose no puede creer, cuando termina de abrir los ojos y acomodarse a la realidad, que haya soñado con Scorpius Malfoy después de tanto tiempo.


	2. The one that got away

**The one that got away… o de cómo lo dejó ir**

Había conocido a Scorpius cuando tenía once años y sus padres la enviaron a Hogwarts, el colegio de magia y hechicería donde aprendería todo lo necesario para poder dominar sus poderes. Rose, a diferencia de su madre, había sabido desde que era pequeña lo que era. En su familia todos eran capaces de realizar poderosos hechizos e incluso de vencer a poderosos magos oscuros. Sus padres, sus tíos e incluso sus abuelos habían formado parte de una guerra y habían logrado vencer y lo único que Rose ansiaba a sus once años era poder llegar a ser tan diestra en la magia como todos ellos.

Recuerda que ese día había estado tan ansiosa que había logrado enloquecer a su madre. Su padre, en cambio, sonreía como si ya hubiera vivido una escena así muchas veces en su vida, y era completamente posible, pues después de haber visto a sus seis hermanos pasar por lo mismo (y sobretodo compartir con tía Ginny durante varios años la desesperación de no por poder ir a Hogwarts hasta cumplir la edad necesaria) debía estar acostumbrado a esa ansiedad. Cuando fue su momento de cruzar a la estación 9 ¾ Rose estaba tan nerviosa que casi tira su carrito. Todavía recordaba todas esas historias de su padre y tío Harry chocándose con la pared por obra y gracia de un elfo doméstico, que si mal no se acordaba se llamaba Dobby. Pero al fin y al cabo pudo pasar y contemplar, entre la gran cantidad de neblina, el gigante tren escarlata con ojos sorprendidos.

Sus primos no habían llegado todavía y a cada minuto que pasaba estaba nerviosa, mientras su padre lo único que hacía era hablar sobre tal o cual persona que no veía hace mucho tiempo (excepto con tío Percy, al que todos intentaban evitar porque sus sermones y sus charlas sobre el ministerio era increíblemente pesadas). Luego llegaron los Potter y, con Albus a su lado, Rose no pudo sentirse más aliviada. Albus había sido su mejor amigo toda la vida y compartir el viaje a Hogwarts con él la había sentir más segura.

De pronto, las conversaciones en los adultos cesaron y todos miraron a una familia en la que todos parecían tan rubios y tan pálidos que Rose creía que podían desaparecer. Después de tantos años todavía recordaba que, al verla mirando en esa dirección, su papá le había dicho que le superara en todos los exámenes y, ante el regaño de su madre sobre que Ron estaba creando una enemistad antes de siquiera conocerse, luego había agregado "Pero no te hagas demasiado amiga suya, Rosie. El abuelo Weasley jamás te perdonaría si te casaras con un sangre pura" Eso era lo que más le había quedado marcado de ese día.

Con el paso de los años las cosas habían cambiado, pero cada vez que miraba a Scorpius recordaba las palabras de su padre. Tal vez no había estado tan equivocado en decírselas, porque ya a los quince años ese Malfoy se había convertido en peligroso para ella y su salud mental. Era mirarlo y perderse en sus ojos grises, escucharlo decir una tontería y ponerse como loca. Todo en él lograba en ella una acción desmedida. Siempre se sentía tonta cuando lo tenía cerca. Hacía varios años que no lo veía, pero estaba segura de que si él estuviera en este preciso momento a su lado, volvería a sentirse exactamente como a los quince años y a comportarse como una chiquilla enamorada.

Sí, había estado muy enamorada de Scorpius. Y él le había correspondido. Scorpius había sido su primer beso, su primera relación y su primer todo. Tal vez las cosas habían sido un poco difíciles entre los problemas familiares y el escándalo de la sociedad mágica pero habían valido la pena cada vez que se escapaban a la torre de astronomía, todas las tardes soleadas en los jardines, los besos a escondidas.

Por eso soñar con él se le hacía tan difícil. Habían pasado una buena cantidad de años y volver de vuelta a lo mismo era terriblemente agotador. Cuando Scorpius decidió irse a estudiar al extranjero ellos lo habían dejado y Rose se había resignado a verlo partir y soñar todas las noches con él. Sabía que gran parte de lo que había sucedido fue su culpa. Si ella se lo hubiera pedido el rubio se hubiera quedado en Inglaterra o si hubiera accedido a mudarse con él cuando se lo propuso ahora no se estaría haciendo estos cuestionamientos.

Aunque lo único que sacaba en claro con todo esto es que Scorpius siempre iba a ser único en su vida y por haber sido terca y cobarde ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias.

* * *

><p>Bueno, acá está el segundo capítulo, tal vez es un poco denso pero sumamente necesario. Ya en el próximo la cosa se pone mucho más interesante. Gracias a las que se pasaron y dejaron review como a aquellas que sólo leyeron :)<p> 


	3. Last friday night

**Last Friday Night… o de como sus caminos se volvieron a cruzar**

Había pasado un mes desde que los sueños habían vuelto y la estaban volviendo loca. Molly decía que la estaba volviendo loca con su mal humor y su cara de perro rabioso, aunque Rose pensaba que exageraba y no se le notaba tanto. Esa era una de las desgracias de trabajar con su prima, porque la conocía tanto que no podía ocultarle nada por más que quisiera.

Tanto Molly como Lily habían insistido en que este viernes obligatoriamente había noche de chicas Weasley y que sea como sea esa noche iban a ir de ligue, cosa que a ella nunca le había interesado mucho. Había tenido dos parejas estables en su vida y la verdad tampoco le interesaba conocer a alguien en un lugar ruidoso en el que no se podía conversar y saber que la cosa iba a durar esa noche y después era un si te he visto no me acuerdo. Tal vez sus primas pensaban que se sentía sola o alguna cosa así. Seguramente. Pero bueno, sabía que si se resistía a ir iba a ser peor y pasar tiempo con la familia no dejaba nunca de ser divertido.

Así que ese día salió del trabajo a las apuradas porque tenía que ir al Londres muggle para comprarse algo para la noche y después prepararse para ir a lo de Roxanne. Solían juntarse en lo de Roxanne porque su departamento era uno de los más espaciosos y como Lyssander trabajaba hasta tarde podían hablar de todas esas cosas de chicas antes de irse sin andarse preocupando por si alguien las estaba espiando.

Cuando tu familia es muy numerosa se hace muy difícil guardar un secreto. Aunque bueno, en el colegio era muchísimo peor. Se veían todos los días y los rumores en Hogwarts lograban superar la velocidad de la luz. Rose todavía no entendía cómo lo de Victoire y Teddy había tardado tanto en hacerse público. Si hasta a ella y a Scorpius se les había hecho muy difícil tener una relación a escondidas de los demás y al poco tiempo su enorme cantidad de primos la habían atrapado en una situación comprometida con el rubio.

En fin, buscar el vestido perfecto para esa noche se estaba haciendo imposible porque sus primas se negaban a contarle a donde iban a ir. Al menos, había podido comprar unos zapatos negros preciosos, tal vez demasiado altos para su gusto, pero eran tan lindos que no pudo resistirse. Se fue a casa resignada por no haber encontrado nada que le gustase y pensando en si ponerse uno de sus tantos vestidos negros o arriesgar con el verde que le había regalado Albus para su cumpleaños.

Esta noche ya estaba dándole dolores de cabeza y todavía ni empezaba.

* * *

><p>Cuando salió de la chimenea atinó a sacarse el polvillo que se le había pegado al abrigo antes de sentir a varias de sus primas abrazándola. Ya estaban ahí casi todas, sólo faltaban Lily, con su insoportable manía de llegar tarde a todos lados, y Lucy, que había decidido llegar de forma muggle y había quedado atascada en el tráfico. Pero las primas Weasley estaban reunidas y esta noche iba a ser un caos absoluto. Rose no tenía ninguna duda.<p>

Se acercó a Victorie que estaba repartiendo las margaritas y agarró una. No era fanática de las bebidas alcohólicas, pero los tragos frutales le gustaban y andaba necesitando algo de alcohol en sus venas. Que no fuera una fanática no significaba que no se hubiera emborrachado muchas veces en la vida. La primera vez fue con Scorpius y Albus en la torre de astronomía y fue una de las peores. Al día siguiente ninguno de los tres se podía mantener en pie sin sentir un horroroso dolor de cabeza y el estómago revuelto y ardiente. El whisky de fuego no era para principiantes y Rose ya había aprendido la lección después de haber tenido que estar todo ese día en la cama pensando por qué había sido tan estúpida y se había dejado convencer por esos dos.

Victoire, como siempre, estaba bellísima. Rose siempre pensó que era la más hermosa de todas las primas. Su largo pelo rubio, su cara de muñeca y sus ojos azules eran la perdición de cualquiera. La saludó con un abrazo y una sonrisa y se fue a sentar en uno de los sillones esperando a que llegaran las que faltaban.

-Como les estaba diciendo… parece que Rose hoy no está muy concentrada en lo que estamos hablando- Al ori su nombre levantó la cabeza. Nuevamente se había abstraído en sus pensamientos y Lily realmente odiaba eso. Le sonrió a la pelirroja y esta siguió hablando- Bueno, parece ser que Albus está saliendo con alguien. Es eso o tiene algún problema importante, porque últimamente está tan raro. Se encierra en el baño para hablar por teléfono, se va de las cenas familiares sin decir a donde. Papá se está desquiciando. Pero ya lo voy a agarrar con las manos en la masa y me va a tener que contar todo.

-Al menos es Albus, Lily, yo me preocuparía más si se tratara de James que por cada lugar y por cada chica que pasa termina haciendo un desastre o tal vez Fred- opinó Rose- Igualmente no te preocupes, mañana voy a hablar yo con Albus, seguramente si está preocupado por algo o le está pasando algo grave nos e va a atrever a mentirme… aunque… ahora que lo pienso estas últimas semanas sí anduvo algo raro.

-Chicas ya es hora de irnos porque si no la fila va a ser tan larga que vamos a quedarnos afuera- apuró Roxanne.

Tomaron el subte poco antes de que cerrara y se apuraron a llegar. Podrían haber desaparecido, pero eran demasiadas e iba a ser demasiado complicado. Cuando Lily les indicó el lugar la cara de Rose dacalló, la fila era inmensa, no había forma de que pudieran entrar. No era una fanática de los boliches, pero una vez que ya había salido del confortable calor de su casa y se había bebido unas cuentas margaritas tampoco le gustaba quedarse afuera. Además salir con sus primas siempre se resumía a noches de locura y risas.

-¿Lily cómo vamos a hacer para entrar?- preguntó

-Fácil, Albus está reservándonos un lugar en la fila. Vino con unos compañeros de trabajo y le pedí que nos hiciera el favor.

Todas se alegraron y empezaron a buscar a Albus con la mirada. Rose no lo encontraba, pero un destello de un rubio casi platinado a lo lejos llamó su atención. No, no podía ser, seguramente estaba alucinando. Además había mucha gente con ese color de pelo en el mundo. Los Malfoy no eran los únicos rubios en el mundo.

-Ahí, ahí está- gritó Dominic y se encaminó hasta el primo favorito de todos. Albus tenía una manera de manejarse en la vida y de transmitir las cosas que siempre era capaz de darte la palabra justa. Rose lo adoraba infinitamente y para ella no había un mejor amigo en el mundo que su primo.

Se acercó a abrazarlo y sintió que el morocho la miraba con aprensión.

-¿Pasa algo Al?

-No, no es nada, simplemente me sorprendió verte acá, porque generalmente estás quejándote de este tipo de lugares. Aunque bueno, me alegro de verte, últimamente entre tanto trabajo no nos queda tiempo ni para vernos- dijo intentando parecer despreocupado, pero Rose sabía que algo le ocultaba. A ella no la podía engañar.

-¡Chicos rápido que ya entramos!- chilló Lily al ver que el portero del lugar les hacía señas para que pasaran.

Adentro todo eran luces de colores y música estridente. Las barras estaban repletas de gente queriendo comprar. A todos lados podías ver personas con distintos tipos de vasos y bebidas en sus manos.

Lucy se acercó hacia ella y tiró de sus manos, arrastrándola hacia la pista de baile con una sonrisa en su pecoso rostro.

-Rosie me encanta esta canción- gritó con emoción para hacerse oír entre tanto tumulto- Mira ahí viene Vic con unos tragos, vamos a ayudarla.

Tomó los tragos que le dio Victoire y caminó hacia sus otras primas hasta que un reflejo rubio la distrajo. No, esto de las alucinaciones estaba yendo demasiado lejos. Agarró uno de los vasos y se lo bajó de un solo trago. Algunas de sus primas, las más responsables como Lucy y Roxanne, la miraron con reprobación. Pero al instante Lily y Dominic empezaron a gritar como locas que esta noche iba a ser la mejor noche Weasley en mucho tiempo mientras que bailaban desaforadamente. Rose se relajó y se rió de los pasos de baile de Lucy. Estar con sus primas siempre era la cura mágica para olvidar todos sus problemas.

* * *

><p>Un tiempo largo había pasado y después de muchos tragos no sólo había perdido a la mayor parte de las chicas sino que además estaba un poco desorientada. Sabía que Lily estaba coqueteando con un chico en la barra, pero no se atrevería a molestarla. Así que completamente resignada se encaminó al baño a ver si no encontraba por ahí a alguna de sus primas ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser encontrar a un grupo de pelirrojas en medio de una enorme cantidad de gente?<p>

Estaba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta cuando se chocó con alguien. Volvió la cabeza para pedirle perdón al hombre, porque sí, definitivamente tenía que ser un hombre. Cuando vio quién era sus ojos se abrieron como platos. No, no podía ser. Había tomado demasiado y estaba alucinando. Él estaba en otro país, él no podía estar ahí, era imposible.

-Hola Rosie, sigues tan distraída como siempre- le dijo y sí, el muy cabrón tuvo el descaro de sonreírle como si no hubiera nada mejor en el mundo.

* * *

><p>Hola, gracias a todas por leer y me encanta que les guste la historia. Se que avanza lento, pero no me gustaría apresurarme y por eso terminar subiendo cualquier cosa. El próximo capítulo está en proceso pero me está costando bastante, así que puede que me tarde un poco más<p> 


	4. Firework

**Firework… o de como volver a sentir lo mismo era tan fácil**

_-Hola Rosie, sigues tan distraída como siempre- le dijo y sí, el muy cabrón tuvo el descaro de sonreírle como si no hubiera nada mejor en el mundo. _

Se quedó tildada. Su imaginación estaba volando muy lejos. Hasta era capaz de sentir su peculiar aroma envolviéndola, haciéndola sentir segura, en casa.

Scorpius (o lo que parecía pero no podía ser Scorpius) la agarró del hombro y una corriente eléctrica la recorrió de pies a cabeza. Pestaño rápidamente y lo miró como hacía años no lo hacía. Era él, tenía que ser él, porque sino estaba para salir de ahí e internarse directamente en el área de personas con problemas mentales de San Mungo. Y si bien estaba segura de que era él también tenía que reconocer que estaba distinto. Algo en su cara denotaba una madurez que antes no tenía. Las facciones de su cara habían abandonado todo razgo de la niñez. Ahora realmente era un hombre y, aunque a ella no le gustara reconocerlo, se había convertido en uno muy elegante, como todos los Malfoy.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le espetó

-Vine con Lorcan, me arrastró hasta acá en cuanto supo que estaba en el país. Insistió con que debíamos celebrarlo y no se que otra cosa más- explicó el rubio mientras, sin que ella se diera cuenta, la tomaba de la mano y la arrastraba hacia un lugar más tranquilo.- Llegué hace unas semanas al país. Creí que Albus te lo había dicho.

-Ya sabía yo que me estaba ocultando algo. Pero jamás pensé… bueno… no me imaginaba… que… estabas en el país y menos que te iba a encontrar acá.

-Lo se, tu cara lo dice todo… siempre lo dice todo.

Rose lo miró con mala cara ¿Acaso Scorpius esperaba que todo fuera como antes? ¿Que ella fuera la misma que él había dejado años atrás? Ella no se sentía capaz de ser su amiga en este momento, ni siquiera pensaba que podía ser amigable con él. A pesar del tiempo las heridas seguían abiertas y ella no estaba dispuesta a hacer como si nada hubiese pasado entre ellos. Necesitaba escapar de esa situación como sea y abrío la boca con inteción de decir lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza para poder huir de ahí y aunque lo intentó no pudo hacer nada porque Scorpius fue quién habló primero.

-El verde te sienta bien- dijo el rubio, claramente hablando de su vestido y tratando de cambiar de tema, sin darse cuenta de que se la estaba haciendo peor.

-Gracias... bueno Scorpius me alegro de haberte visto, pero tengo que ir a buscar a Lily o alguna de mis primas porque deben estar preocupándose- intentó sonreírle pero aparentemente no pudo hacer más que una mueca y se dio vuelta con toda la intención de perderlo de vista definitivamente. Sin embargo, los planes de Scorpius eran completamente distintos puesto que la retuvo agarrándola de un brazo.

-Te acompaño Rosie.

-Realmente no es necesario, se donde está Lily y...- sabía que tenía que encontrar un argumento mejor, las cosas siempre eran así con el rubio ¡Era tan terco! Lograba sacarla de quicio completamente. Tomó aire y suspiró sonoramente al ver su cara. Definitivamente él no iba a ceder esta vez- Como quieras.

La tomó de la mano entrelazando sus dedos mientras caminaban para no perderla y Rose, sin poder evitarlo, sintió como de pronto su estómago se llenaba de mariposas y se odió a si misma ¿Por qué seguía teniendo ese mismo efecto sobre ella sin importar los años que pasaban? "_Porque te sigue importando, por supuesto"_ dijo una molesta voz en su cabeza que sonaba exáctamente como la de su madre, como si Hermione Granger volviera a sermonearla hacerca de la importancia de los TIMOS o algo así. Respiró hondó y siguió caminando tratando de que sus pensamientos se fueran hacia otro lado y deseando con toda su alma un whisky de fuego bien cargado.

* * *

><p>Encontraron a Lily al poco tiempo. La cara sorprendida de su prima al verla era absolutamente graciosa. Parecía que los ojos se le iban a salir de sus cuencas y tenía la boca abierta de una manera que a Rose le había recordar a su propio padre cuando escuchaba algo para lo que no estaba preparado.<p>

- ¡No puedo creerlo!- chilló la pelirroja cuando salió de su estado de estupor- ¡Scorpius! Siempre apareces en el lugar y el momento indicado, parece que hasta lo hicieras a propósito- dijo mientras le daba un abrazo y se ponía a sonsacarle hasta el más mínimo detalle de su vida.

Lo único que pudo hacer fue mirarla con mala cara y reproche centellando en sus ojos azules. Lo que menos necesitaba en estos momentos era que su prima tratara de sacarle conversación al rubio para después poder crear uno de sus locos planes de "Rose y Scorpius tienen que estar juntos para toda la eternidad" con toda la información obtenida. De toda su familia, Lily era quien siempre había apostado más por esa relación. Para ella Rose y Scorpius eran perfectos el uno para el otro, sin importar que ella fuera una Weasley y el un Malfoy, y la única forma en la que podían ser felices era estando juntos. Había estado tan decepcionada cuando se enteró que el rubio se iba del país y Rose lo dejaba ir sin luchar realmente por él.

Rose era conciente de que Lily jamás lo entendería, pero ella sabía en el fondo de su corazón que aunque lo había hecho por las razones equivocadas, al fin y al cabo, había hecho lo correcto. Tal vez sí, se había escudado bajo su cobardía, pero eso no significaba que estuviera equivocada al dejar ir a Scorpius. No estaba ni nunca estaría preparada para una relación a distancia y menos aún para irse a vivir lejos de su familia. También sabía que si Scorpius se hubiese quedado con ella en Inglaterra siempre se hubiese preguntado "_Y si..._" y eso era lo que Rose menos quería en la vida. Ella no quería ser la causa de que él abandonase sus sueños. No era correcto, no se sentía correcto.

La mano de Scorpius aún estaba en la suya y Rose no podía evitar pensar en la cantidad de recuerdos que le traía su tacto sobre su mano. Miles de tardes en los jardines estudiando para los EXTASIS, cenas en el Gran Comedor, largas caminatas por Londres muggle o el callejón Diagon. Incluso Rose recordaba como la mano de él se había posado sobre la suya por debajo de la mesa la primera vez que había sido invitada a cenar con los Malfoy. En aquel momento se había sentido tan reconfortada con ese simple gesto, pero ahora... ahora todo era distinto. Se sentía incómoda, completamente incómoda, por el simple hecho de que las cosas habían cambiado y él ya no era su novio y ella no podía estar sientiendo lo mismo que sentía antes. Los años habían pasado, ella había crecido y madurado y no podía volver a sentirse como una tonta sólo porque la había tomado de la mano. En ocasiones como estas maldecía el poder que Scorpius tenía sobre ella.

-¿Rose? ¿Estás bien Rose?- le dijo Lily pasando la mano sobre sus ojos y despertándola de su letargo- Últimamente vive perdiéndose en sus pensamientos, a veces hasta pienso que estoy hablando con tía Hermione.

-Sí, si, estoy bien. Simplemente estaba... pensando.

-Bueno, ahora que Rose va a unirse a nuestra conversación, como te decía Scorpius...- Lily seguía parloteando incansablemente, gritando para hacerse oír a travez de la música.

En ese momento, Rose tuvo la suerte de ver pasar a Albus a su lado y lo tomó del brazo, apartándolo de sus compañeros de trabajo. Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que viera quien la acompañaba y lo miró fieramente, indicándole que después ambos iban a tener una interesantísima charla. Luego lo soltó y le hizo un gesto para que se fuera con sus compañeros. Lo que menos necesitaba era echar más leña al fuego.

-Creo que es momento de que me vaya a casa. Ya es muy tarde y me duele terriblemente la cabeza. Despídanme de las chicas- dijo Rose una vez que ya Albus se encontraba lejos e intentando zafarse del agarre de Scorpius. Se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla a Lily y una mirada de advertencia. Cuando llegó el turno de saludar a Scorpius lo miró insegura de que hacer. Finalmente le dio un beso en la mejilla y se soltó de su mano, alejándose de él y por fin sintiendo que un poco de ansiada cordura regresaba a su cuerpo.

* * *

><p>Salió del local y empezó a caminar. Todavía era de noche, no debían pasar de las cuatro de la madrugada. Era conciente de que lo que estaba haciendo era completamente inseguro y a su padre auror no le gustaría para nada enterarse que su nenita andaba sola por la noche caminando por las calles de Londres, pero como decía el dicho "Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente" y mientras tuviera su varita bien aferrada a la mano nada podía sucederle.<p>

Tan sólo había hecho una cuadra cuando una mano se posó en su hombro. Su primer instinto fue darse vuelta y atacar al desconocido. Pero, en cuanto viró, se dio cuenta de que no había a nadie a quien atacar. Era Scorpius, sólo Scorpius. Aunque pensándolo bien, un ataque podía ser una buena medida para sacárselo de encima ¿Tanto le costaba comprender que lo único que quería era estar sola y llegar a su casa lo antes posible para poder dexintoxicarse de él? ¿No era un poco obvio que ya no se snetía capaz de tolerar su presencia?

Y a pesar de toda su frustración, por segunda vez en una misma noche, decidió no decirle nada, porque conocía bastante bien la terquedad del rubio. Lo único que pudo hacer para no perder la poca dignidad que le quedaba fue darse vuelta como si nada y seguir caminando. Era conciente de que él caminaba a su lado haciéndose el desentendido pero con una estúpida sonrisa en su cara, como sabiendo que había ganado una contienda que ni siquiera se había llevado a cabo. Rose creía que esta noche su paciencia ya estaba llegando al límite y para no tener que soportarlo ni un segundo más podría haberse desaparecido, pero teniendo en cuenta sus antecedentes con la aparición no valía la pena intentarlo. Había sufrido una despartición hace algunos años y todavía seguía un poco resentida después de semejante dolor. Pensar en aparecerse le causaba nauseas. Sacudió la cabeza para despejarse. Volver a su casa de la forma muggle era su única opción en estos momentos y si tenía que soportar a Malfoy durante el camino lo haría.

Miró hacia el cielo y no se sorprendió al verlo repleto de numerosas y grandes nubes negras. Había demasiada humedad en el aire y eso podía significar una sola cosa: la lluvia se acercaba y esta vez iba a ser una tormenta de las grandes. Rose amaba la lluvia y por eso siempre le había parecido que había nacido en el lugar perfecto. Le encantaba caminar y mojarse, olvidándose de todos los problemas. Sin embargo, ahora estaba molesta y lo último que quería era que lloviera. La lluvia le traía demasiados recuerdos de su adolescencia y uno de los más importantes era su perfecto primer beso bajo la lluvia. Sí, era un cliché, pero cada vez que lo recordaba no podía evitar que una sonrisa tonta se postrara en sus labios.

Sintió la mirada de Scorpius sobre ella. Trató de no mirarlo, realmente lo intentó, pero nunca había podido resistirse. Lo miró a los ojos y sus pies se quedaron estancados en la vereda; no creía que después de esa mirada tan intensa pudiera seguir caminando. El rubió levantó la mano y corrió uno de sus rizos pelirrojos de la cara. La tomó del mentón y Rose ya sabía lo que venía a continuación. No había forma de que no lo supiera y menos aún de que pudiera negarse. Su cuerpo temblaba de anticipación. Todo lo que había anhelado durante tanto tiempo estaba ahí, frente a ella. Sus labios se unieron y los fuegos artificiales que Rose tanto había extrañado volvieron a aparecer en su cabeza, mientras que su estómago parecía estar lleno de mariposas.

Cuando se separaron, Rose aún seguía con los ojos cerrados viendo esos maravillosos fuegos artificiales de muchos colores, haciendo todo muchísimo más especial. Scorpius apoyó su frente en la suya e inevitablemente tuvo que abrir los ojos para encontrarse con dos obres grises que la observaban fijamente. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que estaba empapada y no se había dado cuenta. La tormenta había comenzado mientras ellos se besaban.

Scorpius pareció ver algo en su rostro, porque la tomó de la mano y soltando una carcajada, se echó a correr, arrastrándola a ella en el camino. Definitivamente la tormenta recién había comenzado y Rose Weasley no sabía como iba a salir de ella.


End file.
